United 6: Return of the Jedior is it the Enterprise?
by Matthew1985
Summary: The finale of the United Series. Hope you enjoy.
1. Urgent Call

**United 6:**

**Return of the Jedi…or is it the Enterprise?**

_Captain' Log: Stardate 67266.6.A Type II probe has been launched at the coordinates of the Vortex. An hour into our search, our operations officer has found a mysterious message in the probe, we're moving in to investigate._

**Engineering**

"Mr. Data, your report, please." "Aye, sir," the android officer said. "Geordi and I have found a message inside as the probe has returned from the Vortex. I can hypothesize that either it is the same probe that we launched, or a similar probe launched from one of the planets that we'd approach if the Enterprise were to enter the Vortex." "And which planet would we approach?" "Tatooine, sir." Geordi came in, "We're ready, Captain." "Play the message." "Computer, playback audio file Data 1A." _"This is Luke Skywalker, currently on Tattooine. I'm in need of assistance to rescue friends from Jabba the Hutt. Please respond." _Jean-Luc Picard touched his combadge, "Picard to Bridge, set course for the Vortex, maximum warp." "Aye, sir." "Thank you, gentlemen. Mr. Data, when your through, meet me on the Bridge." "Aye, sir. We're almost done." Geordi held up an open hand, "5 minutes, sir, tops." "5 minutes." Both nodded and Picard made his way to the Bridge of the starship Enterprise.


	2. Help is on the Way

**Chapter 2:**

**Help is on the Way**

The Enterprise crew beamed down to Tattooine and Luke Skywalker met them near the Dune Sea. "Mr. Skywalker, it is an honor to see you again." Picard said. "The honor is mine, Captain." "What's the situation, General?" "Recently, I sent my two droids in to meet Jabba the Hut, a gangster who's been around for quite some time. They were tasked to submit a message and when I didn't hear back, I started to worry. Jedi should never be worried." "To worry is to be human, Mr. Skywalker." Luke nodded. "Of that, I agree." "We have shuttle that we can use, to make it less suspicious to the people of the planet." "That would be fine, sir." Picard touched his combadge, "Picard to LaForge?" "LaForge here." "Geordi, send a engineering team down with a shuttlepod. We'll need it to travel around this planet. Traveling on the Enterprise will be too risky." "Aye, Captain. We'll be down in 30 minutes." "Acknowledged." Picard and crew strategized a way to enter the palace. Luke went to Ben's old hut and gather some clothes for the Enterprise crew. "You'll need these." Luke handed cloaks to Picard, Data. "Is Mr. Worf with you?" "Yes, he's in charge of the ship." "Bring him down here, I'll need his weapons expertise. Trust me, he can use the workout." "Picard to Worf?" "Worf here!" "Commander, would you join us on the planet?" "Aye, sir." "And Mr. Worf?" "Sir." "Bring your weapons, along with a security team, your best trained." "Aye, sir." Worf gathered his best trained security officers. "Captain, are you alone?" Picard looked at Luke, "Excuse me, General." Luke nodded. Picard walked some distance. "Go ahead, Commander." "Sir, request permission to ask that General Martok join us, he's been waiting for battle for some time. He could be a valuable addition to our team for this quest." "Mr. Worf, you never run out of ideas for a good time. Make it so!" "Thank you, sir. My team and I will beam down when ready." "The sooner, the better, Commander." "Aye, sir. Worf out."


	3. Glorious Palace Invasion!

**Chapter 3:**

**Glorious Palace Invasion! **

General Martok and his crew of the IKS Rottaran joined the Enterprise E team. "Ah, Captain Picard, an honor to be in the presence of the Arbitor of Succession." "That role fell with Gowron, General, but the sentiment is appreciated." Picard looked on his first officer: "Well done, Mr. Worf." Nodding, Worf added, "We have 34 people on our team, not including Enterprise crew and General Skywalker. I firmly believe that victory is within our reach." "No argument here." Picard turned to the crew, with Luke falling in beside him. "Now, gentlemen, Luke Skywalker will be designated leader and you will follow all orders he gives. Is that clear." "Aye, sir," the group said at once. "That includes you, Chancellor." "We honor the skills of the Jedi. We will be under your banner, General." Luke nodded. "Thank you, Chancellor. I want all of you to be as stealth as you can. Surprise these creatures. Leave no one alive." Cheers filled the desert air. "Kap'la!" Picard loaded his rifle, "Kap'la! Let's move out!" The team boarded the shuttlecraft and made their way into Jabba's Palace.

As night fell, Luke destroyed the door guard droid and Forcefully opened the door. Men crawled or rolled into the darkness. Gammorrean guards walked toward them. Worf gave a signal and two Klingons threw their daggers at the guards. Sio Bibble approached. In Huttese, he said, "You must Luke Skywalker, Jabba is not ready to see you." "I must speak with Jabba." "Ssh, he's asleep. Jabba wants no business, no bargains." "Really?" A Klingon stabbed Sio and Worf decapitated him. "Go!" Worf said. One by one, aliens were slain. Then a light went on. "Jabba!" Luke called on the Hutt gangster. No answer. Worf stunned Jabba with his phaser. The gangster and woke to see blood all over the floor. Worf had sent a team to the underground dungeon to slay the rancor, which was sleeping. "Release Leia and Han and I'll let you live." Bobba Fett fired on a Klingon, and another one fired back. Bobba Fett fell back and tried getting up, "Don't move, bounty hunter," Picard pointed his phaser at him. "You've lost, Jabba. Release them." Klingons came back and threw down the head of the rancor in front of Jabba. In Huttese, "You'll never get away with this, puny Jedi." "We'll see." Worf fired again at Jabba, this time with full phaser power. Jabba exploded. Salacious Scrumb screamed in fright, but Leia quickly broke his neck. "You alright?" Picard asked. "Yes, Captain." Picard called Worf. "Commander, beam this bounty to the Enterprise and put him in the Brig." "Gladly, sir."

Leia walked over to the carbonite slab and deactivated the freezing process. Within minutes, Han Solo was released. Picard asked a security officer, Rodriguez, to beam Captain Solo to Sickbay. Rodriguez followed orders. Han and Saul dematerialized. "I have some clothes I think I should put on, excuse me," Leia said. General Martok approached, "A glorious victory, Captain." "Yes, but we've only just begun, General. Make you reports to your superiors, the Enterprise will contact when ready." Martok nodded. "Oh and before you leave," Picard said (Martok looking back), "bomb this palace to fucking Hell." Martok smiled and chuckled and said, "Consider it done, Captain." Picard looked around and left the palace.


	4. Anakin's Abduction

**Chapter 4:**

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: After evacuating Jabba the Hutt's palace and our Klingson companions blowing up the place, the Enterprise crew and our new friends have found a new mission: The destruction of the new Death Star ._

"As we were evacuating, sensors showed a shuttle boarding the Death Star. Only one occupant." Geordi LaForge handed a pad to his captain. "Lord Vader?" "Yes, sir. Now another shuttle is arriving on the Death Star." Data added, "The occupant is yet unknown, Captain." "And why must we investigate this?" Worf asked. "Valid question, Number One. I believe that through my communications with Ambassador Spock, it seems that Lord Vader and this new arrival is dangerous toward the Rebellion." "Like the Dominion to the Federation?" "A valid analogy, Doctor." Worf asked, "What would be our next move, sir?" "Gather forces around this galaxy." Picard looked at Luke. "General, we'll need you to coordinate with your droids and Mr. Data will accompany you." Data nodded. "I'll do my best, Captain." Picard looked around the room, "Any questions? Comments? Suggestions?" No answer. "Dismissed."

Luke Skywalker made some calls to the Rebel Alliance. Picard went to Sickbay to see about Captain Solo. "Doctor, how's your patient?" "His vision is a lot better, Captain." Picard went to see Han. "Captain?" "Yeah, I'm Han Solo. You?" "I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard. You're on board the Enterprise." "Thanks for coming for me. Now I must leave and get back to my ship." "Your ship is in our cargo bay, Captain, there's no where you need to go. Your friend Lando Calrissian has been rescued as well. He's coordinating with my team to get as many allies as we can to defeat the Empire." "Good." "And we have a friend who wants to see you." Chewie came in and greeted Han in his Wookie language. Captain and co-pilot embraced. "Thank you for doing this, sir." "When you're ready, we'd like you to join us on the Bridge." The two captains shook hands and Picard left the room. As he did, an ensign was at the door. "Ensign, would you kindly escort our guests to their quarters?" "Gladly, sir."

"Captain to the Bridge." "On my way." Picard came on the Bridge. "Report!" "We are approaching the Death Star. According to star charts, it is in orbit of a planet that our droid friends have identified as Endor," Worf made his report. "They say the planet's population consists of furry creatures known as Ewoks."

"Captain?" Luke approached him. "Sir, I request permission to meet Lord Vader on the planet surface." "For what purpose?" "I must see him, Captain. I can't explain it now, but I must meet him." "Very well. Mr. Worf, you'll accompany him." Worf responded, "Aye, sir."

On the sanctuary moon, Vader landed his shuttle on the landing pad and used an AT-AT walker to reach the platform to meet his son. As he approached the door, Worf and Luke were there to meet him. "You are under arrest, Lord Vader." Worf aimed a phaser at the Dark Lord. "Please, Father," Luke insisted, "come with us." Vader ignited his saber, but Luke also ignited his. For a few minutes, sabers clashed until Worf fired his phaser at Vader, stunning him. Worf then touched his communicator, "Enterprise, three to beam directly to sickbay." "_Acknowledged." _

As Vader, Worf, and Luke materialized, they laid Vader onto a medbed and Doctor Crusher began working on him, removing his armor. "Give me cortical stimulators." Nurse Agawa obeyed. "Computer, initiate stasis field on medbay 4." A blue shield appeared and disappeared, becoming invisible; but operating normally.

"Crusher to Bridge?" "_Go ahead, Doctor." _"Patient is in stasis. I'm proceeding to restore him to normal vital signs." "_Do what you have to, Doctor." _"Acknowledged. Crusher out." She looked at her team and said, "Okay, let's get these burns removed."

Hours and hours went by. Picard and crew were on the offensive, in case the Death Star decided to attack. So far, no threats have been issued. Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in Force form, comforting the family of Anakin Skywalker. Spock also joined and helped Dr. Crusher, with Dr. McCoy assisting as well, all in an effort to restore the "Hero With No Fear."


	5. The Hero Returns

**Chapter 5:**

**The "Hero" Returns**

"Captain Picard to Sickbay," Crusher asked. _"On my way, Doctor." _

"Number One, you have the Bridge." Worf nodded, "Aye, sir." Picard spoke aloud, "General Skywalker, please report the Sickbay." "Yes, Captain."

Picard and Luke meet in Dr. Crusher's office. Dr. McCoy, reaching his 200th birthday, also was there with Ambassador Spock. "Prognosis, Doctor." Crusher answered, "Captain, you won't believe what I have seen. I'm glad to have the assistance of Dr. McCoy." Picard and McCoy shake hands. "This is General Skywalker from the Vortex galaxy." Luke and "Bones" shake hands. "I hope you aren't sick, son." Luke smiled and said, "No, sir, I'm fine. Thank you." "You better damn sure you're fine, because I'm 200 years old and I don't plan on getting sick or even dying anytime soon." Crusher broke the conversation, "Shall we see the patient?" The four of them approach the bed. Luke see Ben Kenobi there, in spirit form. "Ben." The old Master shushed Luke. "Your father is resting." Master Yoda also appeared. "Much time, waited have we. And now, the time is, for restored, your father is." "Captain, may I request that Leia join us?" "Of course. Number One?" Worf responed, "Right away, sir." Worf went to Leia's quarters. "Come in. Ah, Commander. What can I do for you." "I would like you to accompany me to Sickbay, there's someone you must see." "Someone?" "Yes, your brother is there already." Leia followed.

As Worf and Leia saw the patient on the medbay, Leia starting to cry. Picard motioned her closer, "Do you know who this is?" Leia nodded. "Yes, I do. He's my father. Luke told me about him before." She walked closer touching the shoulder of her father. "How did you?" She stopped. Brother and sister embraced. Beverly walked by, "If you'd like, we can wake him." Luke nodded, "Yes, please do."

Beverly got a hypospray and put in a waking stimulant into Anakin's neck. Anakin's eyes opened and blinked. "Where am I?" "Father, you're on a ship called the Enterprise." Anakin looked at his son, "Luke? Leia?" "We're here, Father." Father, son and daughter embrace. Picard moved in, "General Skywalker, I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. What's the last thing you remember?" "Being on the sanctuary moon waiting to take Luke to see my master." "And who is your master?" "I don't remember." "We suppressed your memory, Anakin." "Obi-Wan!" "Yes, my former padawan, I am here. And Master Yoda is here also." "What happened?" "You were beamed on board this vessel as a covert operation." Luke convinced his father, "Father, I sensed there was good in you, I felt this was the only way to make you come back to the light." "Good? I'm a Jedi." Kenobi: "You were a Sith Lord, not even two hours ago, with the name of Darth Vader." "'Vader'?" "Hm." "Then who was my master?" "Palpatine, the former senator from Naboo." "Do you remember a station known as the Death Star?" Picard asked. "Yes, I do. I was tasked to build it. Why?" "We aim to destroy it. We could use your expertise." "I may need some of that old memory back." "That won't be a problem," Kenobi said. Kenobi put his hands on Anakin's temples and released. "What do you remember now?" "Everything! But, I am not Darth Vader; I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. I will fight the Emperor, the Dark Lord Sidious. And you, my son," Anakin put his hand on his son, "will join me." Luke put his hand on his father's hand. "Captain, I require the Federation fleet and all your allies on this mission. Tell your superiors we will attack the Death Star head-on." Picard nodded. "All hands, battle stations."


	6. Victory!

**Chapter 6:**

**Victory!**

Over a thousand ships joined the Jedi and the Federation fleets from across two universes. Anakin Skywalker, Luke, Leia and their Jedi friends from Coruscant led the armies and strike forces of the Klingons, Romulans, Remans, Cardassians, and species from the Vortex Universe. Their target: The Death Star.

As ships went through the core of the ship, Luke, Anakin, and Leia all approached the Emperor's throne room. "Welcome, my apprentice, I see that you have improved your image. Had some help, I see." "Enough, Sidious! I'm not your apprentice. I am not Darth Vader, and I don't plan on being here when your Death Star blows. You can either surrender to us or die with your precious ship. Either way, you've lost." "No! No! NO, you will die." Lightening bolts spewed from Sidious wicked hands and Anakin blocked it with his blue lightsaber. Luke approached and Sidious switched one hand to Luke's position, whereby Luke blocked the lightening with his lightsaber. Leia stood back and aimed. With one shot, a blaster bolt went into the head of Sidious. The lightening stopped, and Sidious fell back. Father and son approached their dying foe and with one final plunge, Anakin thrusted his weapon into the heart of evil. Sidious breathed his last. Anakin sighed. He swallowed. Then he remembered the love of his life, _Now you can rest in peace, Padme. _

Luke signaled the Enterprise and all three Skywalkers were beamed to the ship.

As the two worlds said their final goodbyes, Anakin and Picard shook hands for the last time. "May the Force be with you, Captain Jean-Luc Picard." Picard: "Live long and prosper, Master Skywalker." The Millennium Falcon, which Chewie brought with Lando at the helm, took off and the worlds of Star Trek and Star Wars departed ways for the rest of their lives. May both worlds live long and prosper as the Force is with them…always!


End file.
